Alexander Vyrell
Alexander Vyrell is the current Grand Archmage of the Wizard's Tower and acts as the leader and mentor of the group despite not doing a lot of teaching. Alex is a master in Water and Air magic with knowledge of Earth, Fire, and Herbology, and skills in the Ancient Magicks, and Telepathy. Alexander currently holds one of the most complicated positions in Gielindor as he is responsible for one of the most dangerous and danger magnet groups on the continent. He is played by OberonOracle and is his primary character. Abilities As stated before Alexander is a master in Water and Air magic having studied elemental manipulation at the Wizard's Guild in Yanille as a child. He quickly showed promise in all areas of magic but decided to go focus on Water and Air to a lesser extend out of personal preference. Alex also is able to conjure flames and manipulate earth with great effect but his overall control and ability with these elements are dwarfed in comparison to his favoured elements. Alexander through the combination of these two magics has devised a way of conjuring lightning by creating dense clouds and increasing their density so that the cloud begins to create a static charge then transmits the charge through a series of water droplets towards his target. Alex has family in Taverly and studied with his younger sister Victoria and Grandmother and has a working knowledge of Herbology though hasn't practiced it in near 10 years. For a time Alexander also studied on Luna Isle under the Baba Yaga and is an honourary member of the Moonclan but only uses their skills in Telepathy. Alex also has the ability to manipulate the four pillars of the Ancient Magicks after training under the Mahjarrat Virtus in the Kharidian Desert during a darker period of his life. Alexander has also achieved a brief state in which he could control Gravity. This skill came from an ancient text he acquired many years ago but it required him to watch his sister die in front of him for the magic to be available for his use. He has never been able to use it since. Alexander also has skills with a sword though it's a more formal fencing style than a mercenary or a knight would know stemming from his childhood as a noble. Alexander along with Roe and Hannah have been able to achieve a "Burst State" in which they become one with their chosen magic and increase their magic power and potential greatly. While in his burst state Alex's lightning spells become immensely more powerful but he is limited to only that kind of magic. Being in this state also allows him to do what he calls "Spark" where he converts his form into pure energy and shoot it at the speed of light at a desired spot giving him an instantaneous short range teleport that allows him to do the same to other living beings he is in contact with. Personality As a youth Alexander was a solemn child after his parents died, deciding to spend his time reading and looking out for Lazarus and Victoria. He quickly excelled at the Guild leading him to have an ego but never making him cocky. As he grew up he matured gaining a cynical view on the world leading him to prefer the company of those he believed useful or better. After saving his sister he grew a bit more humble spending time on Lunar Island where he suffered from commitment issues and disappeared suddenly. He entered a dark period after his sister's death in which he became aggressive and cold. After joining the Tower he quickly lost that dark brooding atmosphere and took on the role of Older Brother to many of students trying to advise and look out for younger Mages. After becoming the Grand Archmage he took on the role of Father figure along with his preexisting role as Brother trying to provide Wisdom and guidance to those in need. Alex is also fiercely loyal and tries to give people the benefit of the doubt. Relations Lazarus Vyrell - Brother, positive, healthy respect for one another, no sibling rivalries Luna Vyrell - Husband to, strong connection, fiercely protective. Roe - sees a close friend, tries to help, sees them both as veterans of the Tower and see the current group as the next generation Dawn Lakewood - sees a lot of himself in her, she fills in the role he left when he became Grand Archmage Glace Kori - hopes that she sees him as a friend, worries constantly that she isn't going to cause problems that she can't handle herself Koren - believes that Koren needs guidance and is continually worried that something will happen to him, wishes he would return to the Tower Tilly - sees her as a little sister and tries to balance teaching her to be responsible with allowing her free rein Clay Keiper - sees as a little thick but with a good heart, good terms with Katia Rimlin - varied contact, good terms with Naddar Goldlief - good terms with, hopes to take him on as a more series apprentice once he has time History Alexander was born in Yanille to Thomas and Serena Vyrell. He grew up in the family home of Vyrell Manor with his parents, grandparents (father's side) and eventual younger brother Lazarus and sister Victoria. At the age of 11 Thomas and Serena were killed in an attack on the Tower by Dark Wizards leading to Alex's caregivers to become his grandparents. Alexander had always had a good relationship with his Grandfather Mathias but he died shortly after leaving the Vyrell siblings alone with their Grandmother Lucinda. Lucinda was severely against Alexander and Lazarus going to school at the Guild as she sought to groom them into Lordlings so that she could restore the nobility of the Vyrell name. She met resistance every step of the way and Alexander and Lazarus (and eventually Victoria) were trained at the Guild. Alexander completed his training quickly a full year and a half than a regular students and stayed to finish training in other areas while his siblings finished their schooling. Lucinda deciding that her last hope was to marry off Victoria began to find suitors. Alexander and Lazarus were completely against this and had several fights with their Grandmother over this. Soon after they stopped a dragon from destroying most of the Guild but were blamed for the attack in the first place leading to their exile from the Guild and City. They fled to Seers Village were they both got jobs at the local pub, Alex working as the pub cook and bartender. After a period of two years in exile the Vyrell boys decided to sneak back into Yanille and have their sister transferred from the Guild to Taverly to get her away from their Grandmother. Their plan worked and they went separate ways, Lazarus opening up a shop in Seers, and Alex deciding to travel to learn more exotic forms of magic. Alex traveled north into the Freminik provinces charting a boat to the Lunar Isle. Upon arriving Alexander explored the island looking for a tutor and quickly came upon an old woman being attacked by a Suqah. He dispatched the Suqah and learned that the woman he had saved was the Baba Yaga leader of the Moonclan. In return for his act she offered him training in Lunar Magics and he stayed on the island for a period of a year. There he met his future wife Luna Solset who was the Baba Yaga's granddaughter and also training with her Grandmother. The two quickly entered into a romantic relationship but Alexander fearing total commitment disappeared into the night leaving Luna and his training behind. Deciding he should check up on Victoria he traveled to Taverly and did some brief training under his Grandmother. She soon died of old age and Alexander stayed helping Victoria run the family shop. Alex continued to study Herbology seeking more and more complicated potions to challenge himself. He enter the Trollweiss mountains in the hope of finding a mountain flower that would allow him to create an ultimate potion but was soon lost in the blizzard. Fearing for her brother's life Victoria went after him into the mountain. They met up halfway and Victoria was unsuccessful in in convincing him to return back down the mountain. Out of no where a massive Troll appeared from the snow attacking the Vyrells. The Troll raised it's mighty mace at Alex but Victoria threw herself sacrificing herself for her brother. She died in his arms and in his rage he killed the Troll and carried her body back down to Taverly. He left her in the care of their remaining family and left in a self imposed exile traveling south to the Kharidian Desert. Alexander wandered for many weeks in the desert until he collapsed from heat exhaustion. When he awoke he was in the care of an old man who revealed himself to be the Mahjarrat Virtus master of Zarosian Magick. Seeing Alex as a potential tool he ingratiated Alex into his cult and taught him his knowledge of Ancient Magick. After his training Alex was put to work as Virtus' hand, being sent on missions to further Virtus' personal goals. His most important and dangerous mission was to assassinate the Vampyre King of the island Orlais. This lead to his encounter with the Ravencroft Coven and their enduring Vendetta against him. He Infiltrated the family posing as a Vampyre Noble from Morytania and romancing Lord Ravencroft's youngest daughter to get in close with King as the Ravencroft family led the Royal Guard. Alexander succeeded in his mission and quickly escaped Orlais returning to his homeland. During his trip home Alex reflected on what he was doing under Virtus and decided to desert traveling to Island of Karamja to meet with the Witch Doctors of the deep jungle in order to acquire some mental healing. He stayed on the island for 2 months learning mediation and how to deal with negative emotions but he was eventually told he must travel into the Volcano and there he will find the peace he sought. Upon traveling into the mountain he met with a group of mages trying to access a library underneath the island of Crandor and decided to assist them feeling that this is what his mentor had told him about. Alexander assisted the Wizard's Tower in gaining the book they sought and fought off the Ice Mage Verlokh Cipher allowing for the Tower to escape. He teleported with them and asked for a position as the Tower librarian following in the footsteps of his father. Alex quickly integrated himself into the Tower assisting them in any way he could and eventually earned the rank of Water Archmage. Alexander's only major failures during this time were failing to save of the life of Saleh Dinh from the named demons and saving his sister who was resurrected. Luna eventually caught up with Alex and after saving him and the Tower from death by Vampyres Alexander decided that he really should be with Luna and they settled down. Shortly after an event with evil twins Saleh Dinh disappeared from the Tower along with the previous emergency Grand Archmage Katerina leaving Alex as the only one to lead the Tower as Roe had stated before that he had no interested in running the Tower. A few years past and the Tower readjusted to it's new leader saving the world a number of times in the process. During the Great Guild War, Alexander was offered the position of High Guildmaster for his part in ending the war but he turned it down claiming that his Guild was more responsible than he was for the Victory. After this Alex continued to lead the Tower through various conflicts but was more focused on taking care of the Tower as a opposed to saving the world from utter destruction he began to focus more on his family eventually passing the mantle of Grand Archmage to another so that he could take better care of his family. Alexander still took part in Magical Politics working towards the construction of Magic Schools in the hope that more magical education would lead to less conflict between guilds and protect against a second Guild War. He was instrumental in creation of the Varrock Magic Academy calling Dawn Lakewood back from Sybatico to run the School believing that she was the best person for the job. During the time his children were at the Academy, Alexander continued to work at the Tower training other apprentices and saving various people from conflicts. Known Students Sam Drackley - Telepathy Training Taylor Fintail - Water Magic Naddar Goldlief - Water and Storm Magic Triva - Alexander is actually a wonderful cooking having worked as the chef at a bar for several years, no one ever seems to sample his food when he offers - The Vyrell family is one of the oldest magic families on Gielindor and were part of the mages that founded the Wizard's Guild - Alexander's father Thomas was actually a Wind Mage, Alex decided to focus on Water as he found it more interesting - Alexander's story is actually part 2 of the Vyrell Family's Legacy - Alexander will have the most cameos in any Alt-Canon rp's ever